Thurkinh Kurduh
by gryffinwing
Summary: Post - BOTFA and Thorin lives - You and Thorin escape after a mass attack by bandits and hide away in a cave. What could possibly happen? One-shot for now


**Had a change in perspective and decided to try my hand at writing something with more grit. Hope you enjoy!**

As you race to seek shelter from the beating rain, flashes of exhilaration course through your veins when at last, you and Thorin make it to safety in an abandoned cave that was partially shielded by rocks. It was not too far into the ground and ensured that you would be safe for the night. His arms wrap around you as tight as ever, as his mighty hands hold your trembling body against his stronger one, as your heaving breaths match from anticipation for it was the first time either one of you, had fought to protect each other from harm since the Battle of the Five Armies. "Are you all right, my sanâzyungâl? Please be all right!", he stressed, worry etched in his royally designed features as he cradles your perspiring face in his hands. "I am, my lukhud furkuh.", you tell him hurriedly, "I - I can't believe that has just happened."

What was supposed to be a few weeks of leisure and romance away from Erebor and to have a chance to scout the mountains near the Sea of Rhun, became a fight for your lives. After being surprised by a group of bandits from Khand, you both managed to drive them away when he with Orcrist and you with your trusty knives slew them dead. As you are backed to a dangerous edge of the mountain, one of the heinous men manages to deflect your knives and disarm you with very ill intentions in his sunken eyes. His towering frame, both scary and glowering with obvious advances, makes your mind race as to where the closest weapon is and if it is capable of protecting your life. You wriggle against his tight hold on your ankles and cry out for Thorin who is desperately slaying the other perpetrators on his way to protect you. You fear the worst upon hearing his ear-splitting yelling out your name and cursing in Khuzdul at anyone idiotic enough to stand in his way.

As deep as the sea is your love for him, and his state reeking of fear of the thought of losing you strikes many main nerves all about your body. Your rage elevates, your focus sharpens and and you will do all that you could in your power to stay alive. Not for you, but for you AND him.

'_Not today, death'_, you whisper inwardly, _'not today, please.'_

As luck would have it, a long piece of rock is within your grasp as you take the behemoth by surprise with a blow to his skull and your spirit thrives at the sight of Thorin still alive and fighting. As he tends to one group, you fend off a smaller one, as the smoothed, jagged 'rock blade' became your ally against the dreadful thugs. Thorin and the other dwarves taught you well in the physics of battle and weapons and you learn the feel of the long piece of rock just in time to annihilate as many enemies as possible. The one that dared to violate you on the ledge was the last to be taken down but Thorin is quick and nimble as his blade struck him through the back before he would be at arms' length to you. He holds you close and you then take off and land on each raised pieces before reaching the ground and running away as quickly as you can.

Back at the cave, the both of you find some fresh water and quench your thirst from so much running. Who would have thought that dwarves were such quick sprinters? Must be in their nature.

"Nor I", he replies, "I thought they were going to take you from me." His eyes were full of life, raging to hold on to it with you. He is so afraid to take his eyes off of you, vehement with rage when they thought they could steal you away. They thought wrong - terribly wrong. He shuffles you around, spinning you a bit harshly checking for anything they could have potentially done to harm you. This has worn you thin before, as a piece of wood being filed away by a nervous amateur, and you force his hands off of you and turn to face him.

"What are you doing that for? I told you Thorin, I am fine."

"You say that sometimes, but last time you were hurt with a limp for weeks! You must tell me if you are ever hurt."

"It was nothing! I healed well and was later training as if nothing ever happened."

"Mahal, help me", he sighed in frustration, "do not make me angry by acting as if you are not hurt when you indeed are! As your king, you will not let such things go unattended!"

"As your intended, Thorin", you say in a lowered octave from earlier and a more militant posture, "I have made it my duty to use rocks as weapons, should I need them! Besides, you get angry if I don't!" The irony in this statement at you being trained to be the best warrior possible was not intended to be funny or sarcastic. As both of you stare at each other for more heated words, Thorin begins to let out a slight chuckle. You smile half-way, shaking with each laugh before you both allow yourself to be glad to be safe.

Sighing in relief, he takes you once again in his arms which are gentler and like a thick blanket of warmth on your cooled skin from your damp clothes.

"I was so scared, sanâzungâl" he says, "I would burn this entire world without a second thought if someone had hurt you. Please, keep my heart?" This is his adoring way of asking for forgiveness for losing his temper.

"Of course. We fight as one, and love as great as many." He pulls you into another embrace and kisses you hard and hungrily. You react with fervent hands searching through his wet black and grey locks for a place to ball it in your hands and pull him in as close as you can. At this moment, the air to breathe is nothing if it were to never include his mouth upon yours. You become lost in the moment when you open your eyes to find yourself lying on the patch of grass inside the cave you found in the woods.

"Thorin? Are you sure?", you asked upon it dawning on you that you were hot with passion and wonder if you appeared loose to him.

"Why must you ask such questions?", he said, a bit more serious, "You are mine to take and conquer, no one else. If we had taken each other after just a week of meeting, you still hold the most exalted place in my heart. That innocence is becoming too much for me, I must say." His sly wink and smirking face surrounded by his black hair dripping wet on your neck made your body flood with urgency and needing to be touched. You were raised to be a lady and follow strict traditions such as waiting until marriage to make love. A most admirable quality, but overtime, it becomes a burden. With Thorin, it became a burden. Proving that you were in control should be tested in other ways, not painfully waiting to lay with someone that you know for certain _is_ your true love if the right time had come for you two to be honored the moment of bodily bliss that could only be guided by the stars of your hearts and souls.

"Make me yours, even _more_!", you call out to him as you try to rise up and kiss him, but he keeps forcing you to stay down.

"Oh, no, no, no. You let me handle this", he said in a low gentle tone that only made you more antsy. You release all working muscles as he tells you to relax and lay all of your cares and worries down along with your body. He begins with kisses under your ears, then on all crooks of your neck, each one being a bit longer and with more effort. His lips ease all suffering, and his hands deliver freedom to all of your urges fighting to be released. The few spasms you fear, but he lays one of his legs on yours, and you feel more at ease again.

"From what I've heard, that is supposed to happen", he teases to which you hit him in the shoulder at his jest.

"Please Thorin, I - I'm nervous."

"Ssh, you have nothing to fear. Do not give in to anything you do not feel is pleasurable to you."

"Yes", you reply rather breathed as he begins to feel between your armor and undershirt. His hand makes contact with the entire sphere that is your breast and massages the most yearning parts coupled with his greedy mouth until you feel the tingle of carnal ecstasy grow in strength. He knows when to stop though, so as he can finally have his fun. He had not even reached your nipples for a few seconds and he was a bit surprised when your hips bucked up to his knee.

"My, you are a sensitive one", he teases, "you've been holding back more than I thought."

"Until now", you are cut off suddenly by him removing all of your upper garments to reveal what he had been longing to see for quite some time - not a 'perfect' figure, not the standard regard of beauty or what society as a whole would hope to see in their lifetime - just you, and what you look like. This is the body of the woman who wielded a sword in defense of him and his home, the one who bludgeoned an orc to death set on killing his nephews. His, and his alone. To him, you are what created perfection.

"What is it? Is it my stomach? Is it not small enough? My arms, too muscled?"

"No my sweet. I finally have seen the most lovely sight of my life. You, as mine."

At this point, you could cry with joy but a smile as wide as the seat of Erebor reveals the appreciation of this moment. Snapping out of his trance, his tongue creates a path along your breasts and coming to your nipple, hard and pink, and in his eyes as bright as two rare pink diamonds. He takes both of them in his mouth and gently and slowly licks until he gradually increases the suction and releases to find breathe. You shriek and writhe under him while he is pinning you down but you are enjoying every single bit of it. If you had not had your eyes closed, you would have missed him scouting out your skirt which had no business covering you up at this time. He gets up and inches down to face your lower torso and kisses all over your belly and near the bruises along the top of your right hip.

"Those bruises should be from me", he gently rumbles between kisses. You fail to respond as you are spoiled rotten with his lips and hands in search of your most responsive areas. Soon off come your boots, belt, skirt, trousers, and undergarments soon followed by him undressing and allowing the last bit of sunlight to show off his rock-hard chest and large, ferociously tasty looking nude form. His hard member is so much better than what you had in your imagination and you hope that you do not appear aloof.

"Touch me, please", he begs you as he shivers from being hard for far too long without any assistance. You take it in your hand and despite the immense size and solid feel, it feels so smooth and alive against your skin, so in need of your nourishing touch. He moans and spasms a bit before gathering himself and both of you are on your knees and he then lets you know that he wants to touch you too. You nod in agreement and he finds your throbbing bud to give it the excitement you have been waiting for. Sharp and foreign at first, but then inviting and wonderful as he nuzzles his face into your drying hair, taking in your scent of rock dust and the flowery essential oil that you adored so much. You do the same to his hairy, wide chest as you are now a slave to your passions and anticipate the next step. It only becomes more invigorating, as you could not help but allow your liquid nectar to cascade down his fingers as he takes the utmost care of you before he ceases your pleasure and lays you down on your clothes.

"Please do not stop, Thorin, ghivashel. Let me do more to you, _for_ you", you plead to him.

"I have to if we want to do this", he smiles as he places the tip at your wet entrance and waits for your signal. All compliance is met, the first thrust is done in haste and slowed so as to not hurt you so much. One tear rolls down your cheek from the pain, but at once is gone as your thrusts meet each other at your official union. He keeps looking into your eyes as long as possible, but your eyes seal shut as you yell out his name. Your release mounts and captures his member in fits of muscular actions. He widens his eyes at how hot and strong it feels, and squeezes his own shut for his release to take hold. "Ai! Ai!", he shouts along with your name as he then surrenders his body to lay atop of yours. He rubs his face along your chest, nuzzling near your heart and plants a special peck in its place. He scoops you in his arm, cradles you as he leans on the wall of smooth rock inside the cave.

"I've never seen anyone use a shard of rock as a weapon before", he says, mesmerized at how well you handled yourself earlier.

"Well, there were no oaken branches to be found", you jest, "and you have already been granted that prestigious title."

"Indeed", he smirks as he steals a tickle to your side and nibble at your neck, "I am prestigious." Both of you can not help but laugh, and the night sky signals the time for much needed sleep.

"Even if it is an early night hour, we must rest for now." He spots your cloak and covers you, but not until you get to tease him back.

"Do not order me around, dear. I still have yet to learn of your 'sweet spots'. I know very well that dwarves are not so stone-hard that they forget they have them too." He delights at you biting your bottom lip and finding one along his ear. He moans deeply and catches your hand to kiss it.

"That time could not get here any sooner", he replied coolly before kissing your lips again and holding you as you allow sleep to take you over.

"Men lananabuks menu, thurkinh kurduh." (I love you, rock-lady of my heart.)

"Men lananabukhs menu, sanmelekhuh." (I love you, my perfect king.)

**sanâzyungâl** - perfect love

**lukhud furkuh** - light of my life

**So, what do you all think?**


End file.
